Souvenirs d'enfance
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Tois soeurs, trois enfants, trois coeurs, trois sourires, une seule enfance... Une chambre. Un album de souvenirs. Soeurs de sang, soeurs de coeur...


**_Souvenirs d'enfance_**

Une jeune femme marche sur un sentier de campagne d'une démarche lente. Elle est vêtue d'une longue cape noire qui traîne jusqu'à terre, et une capuche noir également lui recouvre la tête. Elle ne semble pas tellement pressée mais pourtant, elle est un peu inquiète. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle aperçoit une petite cabane de bois au bord du sentier. Elle s'avance vers la maison. Dehors, une balançoire pend tristement, comme bercée par le vent. Sinistre. L'herbe jaunie s'aplatit sous ses pas. Le ciel est gris, couvert de nuages sombres, et les grondements qu'on perçoit de temps en temps sont assez inquiétants. D'autant plus que l'après-midi est bien avancé et que la nuit commence à tomber. Le temps est étrange, car l'été est déjà bien entamé et, normalement, un soleil radieux devrait illuminer le ciel. Mais non. Très doucement, la jeune femme monte les trois marches du perron. Très doucement, elle pousse la porte de bois usé qui s'ouvre en grinçant. Ce n'était pas fermé à clé. Du parquet aussi vieux et usé que la porte recouvre le sol glacial. Les pas de la femme produisent d'effrayants grincements, mais elle ne s'en soucie pas. Il semble qu'elle ai d'autres problèmes en tête.

L'entrée est petite et sombre, éclairée par la faible lueur d'une torche accrochée à un mur. La pièce est vide, les murs sont nus et le sol est poussiéreux. La femme, lentement, ôte son capuchon noir et laisse ainsi tomber en cascade sur son dos de longs cheveux d'un blond argentés, souples et soyeux bien qu'un peu ternes. Son visage est pâle, ses traits sont minces et elle est très belle. Ses yeux sont gris et froids comme de l'acier, son nez est fin et pointu, ses lèvres sont minces et légèrement rosées… Le seul détail est peut-être le fait que des cernes violets soulignent ses yeux brillants, ou alors sûrement le fait que l'inquiétude et le doute se lisent sur son visage comme on lit un livre… En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'air très joyeuse. La jeune femme s'avance vers l'escalier de bois dans un coin de la pièce. Elle commence à le monter. Tout comme la porte, tout comme le parquet au sol, les marches font un grincement épouvantable. L'ambiance n'est pas très chaleureuse, pour ne pas dire terrifiante, mais cela ne perturbe pas la femme. Posant doucement sa main sur la rampe poussiéreuse, elle gravit les marches lentement, une à une.

Un long et étroit couloir s'étend, en haut de l'escalier. Le sol est en parquet sombre, les murs sont grisâtres et des torches enflammées y sont accrochées régulièrement. Quand la femme monte la dernière marche et pose un pied sur le seuil, elle fixe les cinq portes qui se présentent à elle : deux sur chaque mur et une au fond. Hésitante, elle s'avance dans le corridor faiblement éclairé. Soudain, sa chaussure se pose sur quelque chose de liquide et épais. Elle baisse les yeux et soupire : ces bottes étaient neuves. Maintenant, elles trempent dans un liquide rougeâtre et sombre qui s'échappe de sous la porte. La jeune femme hésite encore, troublée par la vue du sang, mais pousse la porte. Encore un grincement. Elle baisse de nouveau le regard et retient un sursaut. Le sang glisse, glisse sur le parquet… et forme une petite flaque au sol. Soudain, prise d'une pulsation d'effroi, elle lève la tête… Et, cette fois, ne peut retenir un hurlement, frappée d'horreur. Un corps se balance doucement, pendu… C'est une femme, à première vue. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir profond se balancent au même rythme que son corps. Elle porte une robe très simple, blanche un peu ternie. Un filet de sang court le long d'une entaille partant de son épaule droite à son poignet droit. La jeune femme met quelques instants à se remettre de son choc. Vous n'imaginez pas la sensation, ce que l'on ressent quand on lève les yeux et qu'on voit soudain un pendu au dessus de votre tête… Tremblante, elle respira mal.

La pièce où se trouve le corps est très mal éclairée : il n'y a aucune lumière, aucune torche, rien que la faible lumière du jour filtrée par la vitre poussiéreuse de la fenêtre. Seulement, il ne fait plus très jour, et il fait de plus en plus sombre. La jeune femme reconnaît soudain le corps pendu et la constatation lui fait parcourir un frisson le long de l'échine.

- Bella…, murmure-t-elle.

Narcissa rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière pour mieux observer sa sœur. Pendue… Bravo, Potter. Tu as fait très fort cette fois. L'Avada Kedavra ne te suffisait pas ? Il a fallu que tu la pende ? Ici, en plus… Dans notre maison de vacances… Dans cet endroit où nous allions, l'été, avec Andromeda… Cette petite cabane de bois autrefois si jolie, si joyeuse, si pleine de vie ! Elle était si simple mais si resplendissante… Vois comme elle est aujourd'hui ! Presque en ruines. Débordante de toiles d'araignées. Sans vie. Vide, tout simplement. Je me rappelle encore la dernière fois que j'ai vue cette maison… J'avais à peine dix ans. C'était le début des vacances d'été. J'étais toute joyeuse à l'idée de revenir ici mais, lorsque j'ai demandé à ma mère quand est-ce qu'on partait, elle a simplement dit : « On ne part plus. » Et depuis, on n'y est pas revenu. Je n'y suis pas revenue. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je souviens encore très bien de l'air solennel de Lucius lorsqu'il m'a annoncé ça il y a quelques heures. « Narcissa, ma chérie… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a déclaré ce matin que Potter nous avait conseillé d'aller voir dans votre ancienne maison de vacances, à toi et ta famille, et qu'on y trouverait sûrement quelque chose d'intéressant… Il a précisé qu'un des Mangemort manquait à l'appel aujourd'hui et… Narcissa, veux-tu aller voir toi-même ce qui se trouve dans cette maison ? » Elle avait aussitôt accepté. Personne n'entrerait là-bas, hormis elle. Après tout, c'était sa maison de vacance. Leur maison de vacance… Comment Harry Potter, le bon et généreux Harry Potter, le représentant du Bien a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Une chose si cruelle ? Si monstrueuse ? Narcissa soupira. Elle avait toujours éprouvé plus un respect froid que de l'affection pour sa sœur, mais c'était quelqu'un de sa famille et les souvenirs partagés avec elle étaient gravés à jamais dans son cœur…

Narcissa explora la pièce du regard. C'était une petite salle presque vide à l'exception de trois petits lits dans le fond, d'une table de bois près de la porte et d'une étagère qui prenait la place de tout un mur, remplie de poupées et de livres poussiéreux. On ne pouvait imaginer un plus sinistre décor. La femme retint ses larmes en se remémorant les moments passés dans cette chambre. Les nuits blanches passées à discuter avec ses deux sœurs, assises sur les lits. Les heures passées à jouer à la poupée avec Andromeda et Bellatrix, souriant, riant… Les moments de pur et simple bonheur, des moments remplis à ras bord de l'innocence de trois petites filles… Son regard se dirigea vers la petite table de bois près de la porte. Un livre un peu moins poussiéreux que les autres était posé dessus. Elle s'avança vers la table et, du bout des doigts, chassa la poussière qui recouvrait les mots écrits d'une écriture fine et penchée en lettres d'or. « Souvenirs d'enfance ». De nouveau, Narcissa sentit les larmes remonter à ses yeux. Ce livre… Ses sœurs et elle avaient mit des après-midi entiers à le faire. Elles avaient écrit de longs textes sur leurs vacances passées ici, collé les plus belles photos qu'elles avaient pu prendre…

Narcissa hésita. Devait-elle l'ouvrir ? Devait-elle se replonger dans les souvenirs les plus marquants de son enfance ? Elle se décida finalement. Oui, elle allait le faire. D'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit le petit livre. A la première page, une photo de trois petites filles qui lui souriait, rayonnantes, en agitant la main. La première avait les cheveux d'un blond argentés, souples et soyeux, et des yeux bleus-gris magnifiques et pétillants. Elle semblait être la plus jeune, et un joli chapeau de paille ornait sa tête. Elle portait une magnifique petite robe bleu ciel qui lui donnait l'air d'un petit ange tombé du ciel. La seconde avait des cheveux châtain foncés et des yeux couleur noisette. Elle était coiffée de deux petites tresses qui lui donnaient un air doux, et vêtue d'une petite robe d'un vert pomme éclatant et, en guise de ceinture, un ruban noir. La troisième, enfin, était sans aucun doute la plus âgée. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir intense retombaient délicatement sur ses épaules, faisant ressortir son teint pâle et ses yeux chocolat. Elle portait une petite robe rose simple mais très jolie. Toutes trois, assise sur l'herbe près d'une balançoire que Narcissa reconnut comme celle dans le jardin, se tenaient par les épaules. Elles semblaient unies, soudées comme jamais… Sœurs. Sœurs de sang. Sœurs de cœur.

En dessous de la photo, une écriture ronde et enfantine s'étalait. « Cissy, Meda et Bella, les trois sœurs Black ». Une larme vint s'écraser sur le parchemin jauni par le temps. En se voyant sur cette photo avec ses deux sœurs, si jeunes, si mignonnes, si innocentes, si insouciantes… Elle ne put retenir ses pleurs. Elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie. Elle regrettait de s'être mariée avec Lucius Malfoy, cet homme autrefois si gentil qui était devenu dur avec le temps. Elle regrettait d'avoir abandonnée Andromeda quand celle-ci avait choisi de se marier avec un moldu, s'éloignant ainsi de sa famille… Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir su élever son fils avec tout l'amour dont il avait besoin… Elle regrettait tout simplement les temps perdus et heureux de son enfance si douce et légère, où les soucis les plus importants étaient alors la couleur d'une robe d'été pour une photo souvenir, ou bien les jeux à inventer pour la visite de leurs cousins le week-end suivant. Elle regrettait tout ça…

Tristement, elle leva les yeux vers le corps pendu de sa sœur la plus âgée. Ses cheveux, autrefois si soyeux, étaient maintenant ternes et plats et ses yeux, jadis si pétillants, étaient maintenant vides, grands ouverts, dénués d'expression dans un dernier regard de faiblesse. La faiblesse… Un mot que la famille Black n'avait jamais connu, sauf pour désigner un clan ennemi. La faiblesse, signe de défaite… Etait-ce être faible que d'aimer ? Que de ressentir un peu d'affection ou de bonheur ? Fallait-il laisser mourir ou partir sa famille pour être puissant et fort ? Si c'était le cas, Narcissa ne voulait plus être forte. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle ne possédait plus ce pouvoir… Elle se couvrit le visage de ses mains et sanglota doucement, dans la pénombre de la chambre vide et froide, autrefois si belle et colorée, remplie de souvenirs d'enfants… Elle laissa aller ses larmes puis, se reprenant, elle tourna la page. Une photo prise probablement le même jour que la première. Une belle journée d'été, sûrement. Trois petites filles entre cinq et dix ans gambadaient en riant dans un jardin d'une herbe verte et fraîche, poursuivies par deux petits garçons. Tous deux étaient bruns aux yeux d'un noir profond. L'un avait les cheveux un peu plus longs que l'autre et une pointe de malice brillait dans son regard. Il semblait s'amuser beaucoup. L'autre, souriant, courait un peu moins vite que son frère mais ne semblait pas s'amuser moins. Une partie de chat dans un jardin, un beau jour d'été, sous un soleil radieux et un ciel parsemé çà et là de jolis petits nuages d'un blanc immaculé. Un souvenir pour le moins mémorable…

Narcissa avait toujours adoré ses cousins. Sirius et Regulus étaient de la famille, mais aussi des amis incroyables qui étaient comme des frères pour elle, Bellatrix et Andromeda. Pendant les vacances des petites filles dans cette maison, ils venaient souvent jouer avec elles et s'amuser ensemble. Mais maintenant, bien des années s'étaient écoulées, et on n'arrête pas le sable fin qui s'écoule doucement du sablier de la vie… Regulus était mort. Sirius également. Quant à Bellatrix, la réponse se trouvait dans la pièce lugubre. Le tour d'Andromeda n'était pas encore arrivé, et Narcissa en était très heureuse. Elle était désormais la seule famille en vie qui l'apparentait aux Black. Narcissa avait toujours été très fière d'être une Black. Bellatrix lui avait enseigné qu'il n'y avait pas plus grand honneur que d'appartenir à une famille de sang-pur d'une telle lignée. Les Black étaient connus et respectés, et Narcissa avait toujours ressentit une pointe de fierté chaque fois qu'elle annonçait qu'elle en faisait partie. Mais aujourd'hui, réalisant brutalement la mort de ses cousins et celle de sa sœur, Narcissa n'était plus du tout honorée d'être une Black. Ce sang, dit pur, lui paraissait sale et souillé. En cet instant, à regarder Sirius attraper Andromeda et la chatouiller alors qu'elle se roulait dans l'herbe en riant, elle eut une brutale et soudaine envie de se taillader les veines. De faire couler ce sang qui était le sien. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Sa vie ne valait plus le coup d'être vécue. Tout son entourage était rallié à Voldemort qui commettait crime monstrueux sur crime monstrueux. Son mari semblait plus préoccupé par sa propre vie que par celle de sa femme et de son fils. Son fils… Drago. La prunelle de ses yeux. Elle regrettait tant de ne pas avoir su l'aimer comme il l'aurait voulu… Tout ce qu'elle avait su lui donner, c'était un amour froid et distant. Elle le serrait parfois dans ses bras, brièvement. Lui donnait quelques baisers sur la joue, rapidement. Mais ne prenait pas le temps de l'aimer. La preuve était que s'il n'y avait que ça, elle serait prête à écourter ses jours, rien que pour être tranquille. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de faire cela. Comme un bras qui retenait sa main suicidaire. Ses sœurs. Sœurs de sang. Sœurs de cœur.

En mémoire de Bellatrix, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Alors que la vie de sa sœur lui avait été enlevée, alors qu'elle aurait probablement aimer la vivre comme elle l'aurait voulue, Narcissa ne pouvait se résoudre à s'ôter sa propre vie. C'était comme tuer quelqu'un, comme souiller l'honneur de sa sœur… Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pour Andromeda aussi, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Sa pauvre sœur, Meda, qui avait déjà perdu Bellatrix… Elle n'allait pas en plus perdre Narcissa ! C'aurait été l'effondrement total pour elle, le désespoir le plus profond… Non, décidément, elle en était incapable. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis tourna de nouveau la page. Visiblement, ces clichés avaient été pris dans un photomaton moldu. Les deux pages du petit livre en étaient couvertes. Sur la première, une bande de photos aux couleurs joyeuses. Deux gamins, faisant les clowns. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs lui retombant sur les épaules se tenant le nez en l'air tel un cochon, et appuyant ses doigts sous ses yeux de sorte à ressembler à un bouledogue. Une fillette aux cheveux blonds argentés coiffés en deux petites couettes relevées sur chaque côté de la tête, tirant la langue, les mains sur les oreilles, les doigts écartés. Dans le regard de chacun, on pouvait voir pétiller une étincelle de malice. On pouvait voir briller un reflet d'innocence, de joie, de bonheur. On pouvait lire, dans les yeux de chacun de ces deux enfants faisant des grimaces dans ce photomaton, la joie de vivre et l'insouciance, le bonheur d'être des enfants… Sur les autres photos de la bandelettes, les deux enfants faisant des grimaces plus amusantes les unes que les autres.

Narcissa eut un sourire triste. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée… Avec ses deux sœurs, ses parents et ses cousins, ils passaient la journée dans un centre commercial moldu. Ils avaient passé la matinée à s'acheter des vêtements – Bellatrix et Andromeda passaient des heures à choisir et à essayer coquettement toutes sortes de robes, de chaussures et autres. Regulus attendait, assis près des cabines d'essayage, en soupirant d'impatience. Sirius marmonnait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux filles et à leurs manies de passer des heures pour choisir des vêtements, et Bellatrix lui répliquait alors sèchement qu'il n'avait aucun goût pour suivre la mode. Les deux frères lui répondaient par un tirage de langue moqueur synchronisé, ce qui amusait beaucoup Narcissa. Le midi, ils avaient mangé dans un restaurant – moldu, évidemment – dans lequel on servait des plats chinois en tous genres. Elle se souvenait s'être émerveillée, du haut de ses huit ans, devant les plats somptueusement présentés. Elle se rappelait aussi qu'en dessert, on leur avait servi des glaces. L'après-midi, enfin, ils avaient pris des photos souvenirs – celles qui tartinaient ces deux pages du petit livre – dans un photomaton moldu. Andromeda était toujours impressionnée quand les bandelettes de photos sortaient de la machine, et à chaque fois, elle applaudissait en riant joyeusement.

Narcissa regarda une autre bande de photos, représentant Bellatrix et Sirius. Ce dernier souriait largement, faisant des oreilles d'âne à sa cousine, qui affichait une mine boudeuse en fixant d'un regard noir sa robe d'un blanc éclatant qui faisait ressortir la couleur très sombre de ses cheveux : une petite tache verte s'étalait sur quelques centimètres carrés, trace laissée par une glace à la pistache renversée « par erreur » par son cousin Sirius pendant la dégustation des glaces en question. Sur la photo suivante, on voyait Sirius qui semblait rire en désignant la tache sur la robe de Bellatrix, qui semblait indignée. Sur la troisième photo, la fillette mettait une gifle à son cousin, furieuse. Sur la quatrième, celui-ci se tenait la joue rougie en grimaçant mais avec le regard rieur malgré tout et prenant par l'épaule la petite Bellatrix, qui tirait la langue à l'objectif, boudeuse. Narcissa eut un petit sourire mi-amusé mi-triste à la vue de ces photos. Son regard glissa sur une troisième bandelette, qui affichait Regulus, Bellatrix et Andromeda, faisant des grimaces. Sa sœur aînée avait toujours préféré Regulus à Sirius, tandis qu'Andromeda avait toujours affirmé qu'elle préférait Sirius à Regulus. Narcissa, elle, n'avait pas de préférence particulière : Sirius pouvait parfois se montrer horriblement immature mais était aussi très drôle et, malgré sa prétention, il savait être gentil et charmant. Regulus était plus adulte et plus sérieux sans conteste que son petit frère, mais il pouvait être parfois ennuyeux et désagréable. Dans tous les cas, Narcissa les considérait comme d'égal à égal et ne comprenait pas comment ses sœurs pouvaient faire la différence. Sur les quatre photos de la bande, les trois enfants avaient l'air de s'entendre à merveille : Regulus tenait Bellatrix par l'épaule d'une main, l'autre trop occupée à faire semblant de s'arracher les cheveux. Il avait ouvert grand les yeux et tiré la langue, ce qui le faisait ressembler à un fou furieux. Bellatrix le regardait avec un sourire amusé et Andromeda leur faisait des oreilles d'âne à chacun.

La Narcissa adulte ne ressemblait plus à la petite fille qu'elle avait été autrefois. Auparavant, elle avait de longs cheveux d'un blond qui tirait sur l'argent, des yeux rieurs et pétillants de malice, un sourire radieux et elle ressemblait à un ange… Si douce, si tendre, si innocente… Maintenant, ses longs cheveux ternes retombaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient vides de toute expression, comme si elle était fatiguée de la vie… Elle avait décidément bien changé. Elle hésita à regarder les autres photos, mais referma finalement le livre d'un coup sec, essuyant du revers de la manche quelques dernières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, laissant de traînées au goût salé. Au goût du regret. Narcissa avait toujours été du mauvais côté, et elle l'assumait, bien qu'amèrement. En même temps, l'entourage dans lequel elle avait grandit ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Dans sa famille, tout le monde éprouvait une profonde répulsion à l'égard des moldus et une adoration sans limites pour Voldemort, celui qui fera régner les Sang-Pur sur le monde de la magie. Enfin, sa famille… Hormis son cousin Sirius et quelques autres, les Traîtres à leur sang comme on les appelait. Narcissa soupira et se remémora rapidement les photos. Celles sorcière, animée, la représentant avec ses deux sœurs et ses cousins, et celles immobiles, prises dans un photomaton moldu il y a bien longtemps… Narcissa caressa doucement du bout des doigts la couverture du livre et vit soudain quelque chose dépasser de l'ouvrage. Un bout de parchemin. Curieusement, elle tira dessus et sortit délicatement le papier qui se révéla être une enveloppe. Dessus, quelques mots : « Pour Cissy, ma petite sœur aimée, à jamais dans mon cœur ». La femme, intriguée, ouvrit l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, un parchemin plié en deux et une photo : Bellatrix et Narcissa, enfants, assises en tailleur sur un petit lit dans la chambre où l'adulte Narcissa se trouvait actuellement, vêtues de jolies petites robes colorées, tenant dans leur mains des poupées, agitant la main vers l'objectif, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. La photo avait probablement dû être prise par Andromeda. Narcissa sourit en voyant la photo et la posa tendrement sur le livre avant d'ouvrit la lettre et de la lire. L'écriture était tremblante et mal assurée, mais très jolie.

_Cissy,_

_Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je suis déjà morte. J'ai appris ce matin que Potter voulait me tuer. Il cherche sûrement à se venger de ce que j'ai fait à Sirius. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre, Narcissa. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça… Il ne faut pas que je dise ça. Je suis une Black, je dois me battre, toujours rester droite et fière, mais je n'en peu plus… Je ne sais plus très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Tu te rends compte, Cissy ? J'ai tué notre cousin. J'ai tué Sirius. Comment ais-je pu faire ça ? Les forces du mal m'auront tant transformée, pour que j'aime à ce point la guerre et la souffrance ? Oh, Cissy, pardonne-moi, ne m'en veut pas, je t'en prie ! Pardonne-moi d'avoir fait ça. Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup, Sirius. Pardonne-moi aussi d'avoir choisi cette voie et de t'y avoir entraîné de force. Tu ne mérite pas toute cette douleur, toi. Prends bien soin de_ _toi et de Meda. Ne les laisse pas vous approcher, mais ne te range jamais de leur côté. Ils ne sont pas comme nous, Cissy, ils ne peuvent pas nous comprendre. Pour eux, nous sommes étiquetés dans leur tête « méchants, à tuer » et c'est tout. Potter va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et je n'ai plus la force de rien. Je n'ai même plus l'envie de le tuer. Je n'en ai plus le courage. Quoi qu'il arrive, Cissy, ma petite sœur chérie, sache que je t'aime. Tu sera toujours mon petit ange, même si je ne te l'ai pas vraiment montré, tu compte tant pour moi… J'ai laissé l'album photo de nos vacances bien en évidence sur la table pour que tu le trouve et, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu l'as fait. Je l'ai parcouru rapidement avant que Potter n'arrive ici – car il sait que je suis là, j'ignore comment mais il le sait – et j'ai revu les photos de notre enfance. J'ai un cœur. Si, si, tu peux me croire. J'ai un cœur. Je n'en était pas très sûre au début mais, en pleurant devant ces photos, je l'ai compris. Au passage, tu sais, j'ai revu celles de la journée au centre commercial moldu, avec Sirius et la glace… Pardonne-moi, ma petite Cissy. Je suis humaine. Dis à Meda que je l'aime aussi, et venge-moi. Mais, pardessus tout, je t'en supplie, Narcissa… Pardonne-moi pour tout. Ca y est, je l'entend qui arrive. Il a ouvert la porte qui grince toujours autant d'ailleurs et il commence maintenant à monter les marches. Il va me tuer. Je le sais, je le sens, je vais mourir. Je vais mourir, Cissy. Ne les laisse pas te faire du mal. Ne m'oublie pas, ma petite sœur adorée, mon petit ange. Adieu. _

_Bella_

Narcissa replie doucement la lettre. Elle la range calmement dans l'enveloppe, remet également la photo avec et rangea le tout dans le livre. Elle prit doucement l'ouvrage dans ses mains, lança un dernier regard d'adieu au corps pendu de sa sœur qui se balançait toujours lentement, des gouttes de sang tombant régulièrement du bout de ses doigt, tâchant la manche de sa robe pâle. Narcissa adressa un faible sourire au cadavre de sa sœur et, embrassant pour une dernière fois la pièce du regard pour graver cette image à jamais dans son esprit, elle referme doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle descend lentement les escaliers, sort dehors et referme la porte grinçante. Elle va s'asseoir sur la balançoire, dans le jardin, serrant le livre contre son cœur. La nuit est tombée et il fait sombre. Narcissa se balance doucement, les yeux dans le vague, pensive. Au bout de quelques minutes, quelques heures peut-être ? Elle se lève et s'avance vers le sentier qui borde la route. Elle semble glisser, sans fouler le sol, légère… Elle se tourne une dernière fois vers la petite maison de bois qui fut autrefois sa maison de vacances. La maison où elle jouait, enfant, avec ses sœurs. Où elle courait après ses cousins dans le jardin, insouciante… Elle regarde encore une fois la maison de son enfance avant de transplaner, dans un dernier sourire triste, regrettant le temps qui passe et qui emporte avec lui sans pitié les doux rires des enfants…


End file.
